You are the Reason
by abiholmes97
Summary: Katie Turner, daughter of Patrick Turner, twin sister to Timothy Turner is getting married to the love of her life Tom Hereward. Complete AU but features some of the characters from Call the Midwife. Please R&R


**Chapter One- The Night Before **

I couldn't believe it.

I wanted to believe it, but I just couldn't!

I was getting married in the morning.

To my best friend, my lover and my soulmate.

And I couldn't be happier.

I was sat in my old room in my parent's house. I don't think I'd actually spent a night in here since I moved to uni. There was the odd summer night that I spent here, but I'd never called it home. This was Angela's home, and Teddy's and now little May's, but my home had been in Yorkshire. But nevertheless, it was good to be back.

Mum and Dad insisted that I be married out of their house, so I had to spend the night before my wedding under their roof again. It was just like it had always been. Even Tim had come over from Oxford to spend the evening with us. We had all sat round the table and shared my favourite meal, Roast Beef and Yorkshires and Mum had even made a Lemon Merengue Pie for dessert.

"Katie?" asked Angela as Mum and Dad cleared the table before pudding

"Yes?"

"How did you and Tom meet?"

I smiled. I loved telling this story. "Tom and I met at University, when I was in Canterbury."

"Was he a student too?" asked May

I shook my head. "He was a few years above me. He had just graduated that summer and was working as a chaplain before starting his curacy training the following year. We met briefly at one of the Christian Union events and then we met properly when I started seeing Dave, one of the older chaplains, for help with an essay I was doing, and we became fast friends. He then moved into the Cathedral Precincts and we started seeing more of each other. A few months into my second year, he asked me out and the rest is history!" I smiled softly.

"How did he ask you to marry him?" asked Angela, smiling.

I smiled back, "Angie, you know this story!"

She grinned, "I know, but May doesn't, she wasn't a part of our family when he asked!"

I sighed dramatically but smiled at her. "Okay, for May's benefit, here's the story. We'd all gone on holiday to Prague for the Christmas holidays; Mam, Dad, Tim, Teddy, Tom, Angela and me. It was my last Christmas as a student and Mam and Dad thought it would be a good time to get away and just relax for a bit, before the madness of final exams. Anyway, it was three days after our birthdays, mine and Tim's, and it was a few days until Ted's, and Tom and I had been wandering round the Christmas markets. Tom had bought us some mulled wine and night was falling and it was beginning to snow. We wandered around some more, chatting and laughing and the next thing I knew, we were stood in front of the Castle. It was all lit up and the snow was glinting in the light. Then Tom got down on one knee and asked me to marry him!" I grinned.

"I bet he got a cold knee!" giggled May.

"I don't think that mattered at the time." Smiled Mum.

"He was more concerned with how Kate was going to reply!" grinned Tim, "Imagine if you had said no!"

I gave him and look and smiled, "It was an easy answer. Tom's the one, the only one. I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else."

"So, where will you live now?" Teddy asked.

I looked at mum and dad. "Well… Tom's still contracted to the cathedral for another couple of years, so I'm going to move in with him."

"What will you do?" asked Dad.

"I'm going to work with Dave and Jeremy in the Chaplaincy Centre on Campus for a year and then do my teacher training." I smiled at him, "I have it all worked out, Dad, so don't you be worrying about me."

"I'll always worry about you!" he smiled, "You're my baby, always will be!"

I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"What time are Uncle Joe, Paul and Mark getting here?" asked Angela.

"Sometime this evening I believe" replied Dad

"Can we stay up and see them?" asked May.

"Please, Daddy, can we?" asked Ted and Angie.

Dad looked at mum and then at me.

"The ceremony isn't until three tomorrow afternoon." I offered, smiling at my siblings.

"I suppose they could, so long as they were bathed and in their pyjamas so they could go straight to bed as soon as they had said hello?" said mum, looking at Dad.

Dad smiled, "Yes, I could agree to that."

My three younger siblings cheered with delight and I couldn't help but grin.

"Did you say that Tom was doing the sermon at his own wedding?" asked Mum, a few moment later.

I nodded, mouth full of Lemon Meringue. "He offered to do it." I replied, once I had finished eating, "He said, as good as the vicar would have been, only he could convey what we were feeling and how that relates into faith."

Mum smiled, "I can't wait to hear what he says!"

I smiled back, "Me neither!"

"You don't know?" asked Tim, as he started to clear the table.

I shook my head, "He wanted it to be a surprise."

About half an hour later, we were sat on the sofa's in front of the fire. I was curled up under a blanket in an armchair, Tim was playing with Teddy, Mum was in the kitchen and Dad was playing with Angie and May. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I called, getting out of the chair and running to the front door. Opening it, I was greeted by an army of relatives. Stood on the doorstep was my Uncle Joe, his wife Caroline and their youngest two, Helen and Anthony; my Uncle Paul, his wife Clara and their children Danny, Rosie and Stephen; my Uncle Mark and my Auntie Claire with her husband Sam with their children Molly and John.

"Hey!" I said grinning, "Come on in. Everyone's in the living room!"

Rosie, Helen and Molly ran up to me grinning and said, "Thanks for letting us be bridesmaids!"

I smiled and hugged each one of them. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Who else is a bridesmaid?" asked Rosie as we joined everyone else.

"My best friend Maddie, is my maid of honour and then Bethany and Amelia are chief bridesmaids, May and Angela are flower girls and little Ted is the ringbearer!"

Helen smiled, "Sounds perfect, Kate!"

I sighed, "I hope so! If all else fails, I know Tom will be there!"

"You hope!" grinned Uncle Mark.

I poked my tongue out at him. "Just because some of us have chosen to spend their lives as bachelors…"

"Ouch!" smiled Uncle Paul

"You tell him Kate!" grinned Joe.

"Look let's not bicker!" sighed Dad, trying to keep the peace.

"Oh, little Patrick the peacemaker is back!" said Joe, ruffling his baby brother's hair.

"Remind me again whose house you hope to sleep in tonight!" said mum, perching on the edge of the armchair.

"Honestly!" said Caroline, linking her arm with her husbands, "It's like you all become children again whenever you meet."

"Even our children are better behaved then you!" added Clara.

"What time is the ceremony tomorrow, Kate?" asked Anthony, trying to change the subject.

I smiled, "Three in the afternoon, with the reception starting at seven."

"Are the nuns coming?" asked Danny.

"I think Sister Julienne is and Sister Hilda, but other than that I don't know."

"It's almost Christmas, I'm sure they are very busy." Smiled Clara.

I smiled back, "I know."

"What does your dress look like?" asked Stephen.

I grinned, "Now that is a secret. The only people who know are mum, Maddie, Beth and Amelia."

"Well, I'm sure you look beautiful" smiled Joe.

"She looked exactly like her mum did." Said Mum, holding Dad's hand tightly.

I looked at Tim and he smiled back knowingly. I had forgotten in all the excitement of wedding planning that my mum wouldn't be there to see me tie the knot. She had died when Tim and I were seven.

"She'd be so proud of you Kate." Said Paul.

"She'll be watching you. I'm sure of it." Added Mark.

I looked at Dad and he smiled back sadly, "I know she's proud of you, Kate, just as I am."

I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I love you!" I whispered in his ear. He just squeezed me back. Then I felt something round my leg. I looked down and Teddy was hugging the lower half of my leg.

"You okay Kay?" he asked, looking up at me with his brilliantly blue eyes.

I nodded, "I am!" I picked him up, "and surely, it's time you were in bed!"

He shook his head, grinning.

"Oh I think it is!" I lifted his top up and blew a raspberry. "Would you like me to put you to bed, or Mummy?"

He squeezed my shoulders tightly. "You." He whispered in my ear.

I kissed him on the cheek, "Say goodnight to everyone!"

"Night everybody!" he said, waving and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Angie, May, can you go up as well?" asked Mum.

"Come on, girls. Ted and I will race ya!"

May grinned and ran out the door, shouting goodnight as she ran up the stairs. Angela copied her sister and ran off up the stairs.

"C'mon Kay, we're going to lose!" smiled Ted.

I laughed and ran up the stairs, to which Teddy squealed with delight. Five minutes later, I had all three of them curled on my bed, with their teeth brushed and faces washed, ready for bed. We were reading _Snow White and Rose Red, _a personal favourite of mine and I had gotten about half way through when Angela asked me a question I hadn't been expecting.

"Katie, why aren't you coming home after you get married?" Teddy and May looked at me expectantly. It seemed like this was a question they all wanted answering.

I paused for a moment, wondering how I was going to reply to this question. To me, it made perfect sense that I would be staying in Canterbury. Tom still had two years to go on his contract at the Cathedral and I loved being a part of the Chaplaincy team with the University. Tom and I would probably be back in Saffron Walden when he finished at the Cathedral. There was a High School that I could hopefully teach at and there was the local church or even a posting at the Chelmsford Cathedral for Tom. I hadn't thought how Angela, May and Teddy would take to us not being close. I suppose in my head, they were all still too little to know any different. But Angela and May were close to turning eight and Teddy would be four in a couple of weeks.

"Well, Tom still has his job at the Cathedral to do…"

"Couldn't you live here and visit him?" asked May.

I chuckled slightly. "I don't think that would be very fair on Tom, do you? I'd miss him and he would miss me!"

"But we miss you!" said Teddy.

I sighed, "I miss you, all the time, but I'll be married to Tom and if he's got a job to do in Canterbury, then it's my job to support him. Plus, someone has to keep Dave and Jeremy in check!"

The three of them laughed.

"Will they be there tomorrow?" asked Teddy.

I nodded, "And Dave's wife and two boys are coming!"

"Dave makes me laugh!" said Angela.

"Me too!" said May.

"Me three!" I added, "But you know, Tom and I will be home whenever we can be. Even Christmas and Easter. We can pop home for weekends too!"

"You promise?" asked Angela.

I smiled at her, "I promise." I kissed her on the cheek, "Now, time for bed!"

I put Teddy into his room and kissed him softly, then I went and found the two girls curled up under my duvet. I picked May up and Angie held my hand as we walked into their bedroom. Ange climbed the ladder of her bunkbed and I laid May in the one underneath.

"I love you, Angela. Forever and always."

"Do you love Tom?" she asked, as she settled into the pillow.

I nodded, "I love him a lot. But that doesn't mean that I have any less love for you, or May, or Ted, or Tim or Mum, or Dad, okay? I love you all, so very much."

"I love you Kay!"

I kissed her softly. "Now go to sleep. I need my brilliant flower girls on fine form tomorrow!"

I headed back downstairs and sat on my Uncle Mark.

"How's my favourite niece/ bride-to-be?" he asked, ruffling my hair.

I gasped in mock horror (though we all knew I was his favourite and he was my favourite). "Uncle Mark, you can't have favourites!" I grinned.

"Pot, kettle, black!" said Joe, smiling at me.

"I know!" I smiled.

"Did the kids go to sleep alright?" asked Mum.

I nodded, "Angela asked me why I wasn't staying at home when I married Tom. She said I should live here and visit him."

The adults in the room chuckled and smiled sympathetically.

"Why can't you?" asked Stephen, who was only fourteen.

"Well it would be like asking your mum and dad to live apart." I explained. "It wouldn't be fair on either of them if they loved each other but couldn't see each other all the time."

He nodded understandingly.

"Is that what you told the kids?" asked Dad.

I nodded, "That and I said someone needed to keep Jeremy and Dave in check at the Uni!"

"Who are Dave and Jeremy?" asked Helen

"The two senior chaplains at Christ Church and from January, my bosses!"

"Are they nice?" asked John.

"Very. Dave is the one who is conducting the service tomorrow."

"So we'll get to meet him?" asked Molly.

I nodded, "Absolutely. And he's looking forward to meeting you lot!"

"But Angela was okay?" pressed Mum.

"She was. She asked if I loved Tom, to which I said yes but that didn't mean I didn't have any less love for any of you."

"She's only little." Smiled Danny, "She'll understand one day."

"I just didn't realise how much she would understand. I know she's happy for me and Tom, and she's excited that we're getting married, I just didn't count on her being upset at the whole not living at home thing."

"She'll get used to it. I think she's gotten used to you being home recently and got her hopes up that you were back for good."

"I will be back… soon… but I can't ask Tom to give everything up. That wouldn't be fair. We'll come home as often as we can!"

"We know!" smiled Tim, squeezing my hand.

"Angela will be fine." Said Mark, squeezing my shoulder.

"I hope so…" I smiled sadly.

"Anyway, why don't you talk us through tomorrow?" asked Helen, smiling, "Joanna and Tom are coming down tomorrow morning."

We stayed up and chatted until the small hours of the morning. I crawled into bed just after two in the morning and was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


End file.
